Koga and Kira: Rising Up
by kyokat130
Summary: A romance humor story about Kira's search for Naraku with Koga, Ginta, Kakkaku and the friends she meets along the way. On a TV scale... it'll be anywhere from PG13 to R. I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Koga

"Come back girl! Give us the jewel shard!"

Kira gasped for breath as she ran as hard as she could, away from the demons that were chasing her. _I can't fight them. There's too many!_ Kira thought. A demon caught up to her and snapped at her leg. Kira dodged the teeth. Again- _snap! _Kira jumped into the air.

_Bad move!_ Kira thought in horror as she came down, without any control to where she was going- right into the jaws of a demon. A snake-like demon caught her in it's jaws.

"Augghhh!!!!" Kira gasped in pain. She could feel the demon's teeth biting harder and harder into her stomach. It was trying to snap her in half. Even Kira's own demonic body couldn't take this for long. She had to do something. The demon seemed to sense her thoughts. It sqeezed harder.

"Aughghghghg!!!!!!!" she screamed. Kira felt at her belt for her dirk. _There! _She brought it down as hard as she could into the demon's eye. It roared and shook it's head, letting go of Kira. She flew through the air and collapsed limply into the ground. Relizing the demons were still after her, Kira painfully got up and started running again. _I'm too weak. I won't make it. No! I have to! I have t-- _Kira's thoughts were broken as she stumbled and tripped over a stone.

Kira fell and watched as her cruel fate came towards her. The snake demon reared it's head as it prepared to devour her alive. She braced herself. _I'm sorry, my tribe. I failed. Please... live on without me. Stay safe._

All of a sudden a whirlwind appeared and trampled right over the hoard of demons. They roared furiously. Kira opened her eyes to see wolves follow the whilrwind and start attacking the demons too.

_I'm saved._ Kira watched in awe as every demon was hurled away. They all landed in a ditch nearby. But who could have such power to take on twenty or more demons? The whirlwind stopped. Before Kira passed out she saw a pair of brown boots coming towards her.

------------------------------------

Kira opened her eyes to see wolves surrounding her. Kira spoke to them and they moved. _Where am I? How did I get here? _She looked around and saw that she was in a cave.

As she walk to the opening of the cave Kira put a hand over her eyes to shield them from the bright afternoon sunlight. She saw a clear river nearby with a small waterfall. Kira looked down at her dirty body. There was dirt all over her and blood was caked all over her waist and stomach. The wounds were starting to heal, but very slowly.

She went down to river bank and took off her black wolf-fur clothing and slowly went into the water. As Kira moved down deep into the waterfall to bathe, she looked around. Good. No one was there.

She dove down deep into the water and swam around. _It's so peaceful down here. _When Kira surfaced she was waist deep in the water in the back of the waterfall. She stood and looked at her reflection. Kira's long blonde hair was covering her full chest. Her stomach was now free of blood and dirt, but the deep bite marks still remained. Kira's usually expressive wolf-tail was hanging low and damp. All around, Kira was very pretty. Her cheeks were rosey, and her ears were demonicly pointy. As she stared at her reflection, Kira's dark red eyes stared back. _I look a lot like my mother... if she's still alive. I have no time to waste. I have to continue looking for the northern wolf-demon tribe my father told me about._

Kira swam back to the river bank and started walking towards the spot where she had laid her clothes. As Kira pulled her hair back from her chest, she opened her eyes to see a man with brown fur clothing and long black hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail, staring at her.

"Auggghhh!!!" Kira screamed.

"Nighghghgh!!!!" the man screamed as he jumped back.

Kira dove for her skirt and covered herself. The man turned around boldly, red in the face.

"Stay there!" Kira hid behind a tree and clothed herself. When she came out from behind, she saw that the man was actually a wolf demon like herself. She looked at his boots and realized that this man was her rescuer. _Actually... he's kinda' handsome... What am I saying!?_

"What were you doing, spying on me!?" Kira demanded.

"I wasn't spying! You were the one who ran out of that cave!"

"I just wanted to clean myself up! I had dirt and blood all over me! Thank you for rescuing me, but I don't want to hang around a demon who's a pervert!"

"Wha-?!" the man was speechless.

"Forget it. I have to go," Kira turned around and gasped in pain as a wound opened up again. She fell.

"Owww..," she cried through a clenched jaw. Suddenly, she felt arms picking her up. Kira looked up and realized that the man was carrying her.

"Hey! Wait!" Kira felt herself blushing. This was a really handsome demon, and her she was in his arms!

"You've lost too much blood to move very far. You have to stay in this cave. I brought first-aid," the man said while peering down at her. _First-aid? What's that?_

When they reached the cave the demon set her down and brought out a white box with a red cross on it.

"This girl I like gave this to me. The medicines inside have special healing powers," the man said. Then he stopped and gulped.

"What?" Kira asked. Then she realized. _My wounds are under my top armor. He can't heal me unless I take my clothing off!_

"Uhh... look. I don't need this 'first-aid' anyway. I really have to go. I need to get to the northern mountains as quick as I can," Kira said.

"Why?" the stranger asked.

"Look, your a wolf-demon too. You must know where the mountains are! I need to see the wolf-demon leader, Koga! Please, take me to him!" Kira replied.

"Uhh... so you know what he looks like? And why do you need him?" the stranger sneered.

"No... not exactly. My father told me about him though. My tribe has been attacked by demons a lot lately, and there were only a few family's left when I went looking for Koga. I need his help to save my family!" At this, the demon's face seemed to soften. He spoke to Kira softly now.

"If you must know, I'm Koga. And I'm sorry. I just came from your tribe's village. They... they didn't make it. I saw one last western wolf-demon. He told me to look for a girl demon by the name of Kira and tell her what had happened. He--"

Kira couldn't help it. She started tearing up.

"Wha--- don't! I'm sorry! Everything's alright!" the demon protested. Kira sobbed harder.

"How can you say that? They're dead! All of them! I failed my mission. I was going to save them and I was too late!" By now her pretty face was red. But demon tears are an interesting thing. When they cry out of feeling, they are the prettiest thing on Earth.

Maybe that's why the demon seemed so entranced. Or maybe he just pityed Kira. Either way.

"I... he told me to tell you that your mother and him died trying to keep your existece hidden. So, if it makes you feel better, they died for you. For a good cause. Look, I'm not good at this sorta' thing. Just shut up, please. I hate to see a demon cry, exspecially a female."

"I'm sorry...," Kira sniffed. He was so rude, but his words about her father did comfort her.

_"If you must die, die while fighting, Kira. Do not ever give into death," he had said. I remember. He lived up to his expectations._

"Umm... it will be awkward, but I think I can hold my top around my chest while you use this... medicine," she said.

"Whoa, why the sudden change in attitude?!" the demon said.

"I'm going to avenge my village by hunting down the demons that did this. I will kill them all! Now turn around," Kira said furiously while untieing the armor top. She took the fur from her top and tied it around her chest, careful not to touch the sounds near there. _So he's Koga. Maybe... he can help me!_

While Koga applied the bandages to the wounds he explained that all the demons that had attacked her tribe had come from one demon: Naraku. He had killed many other demons already, and had even slaughtered many of Koga's own wolves. Finally, he finished. Kira stood up.

"Thank you. I'm going now."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Resolutions

"You know... hey, where do you think you're going?!"

Kira lept up and started walking. She pulled off a band from her wrist, tied her long hair back, and turned around.

"I don't know where I'm going. But I know that I have to find this... Naraku guy. I will avenge my tribe," Kira said, the determination rising in her voice. _Father, I will avenge you. Naraku has to die!_

"You don't even know where you're going. You're so injured that your sense of smell isn't even working, and I highly doubt you could take on a snail, you're in so much pain," Koga sneered.

"How would you know? You're not _me_!" Kira shouted back. But indeed she was in pain.

"Look at your tail," he chuckled, arms crossed, smirking. Kira turned around.

Kira had never been good at lying because her tail had always given her away. Now it hung down low, looking very strained, as if it was taking every ounce of her own energy to keep it as high as it even was. She blushed.

"I'll be fine. I have to do this alone," she said finally. "I have a jewel shard."

At this Kira took out a jewel shard that had been hanging from a string around her neck. She drew out a long, sharp nail and winced as she cut a small hole in her leg. Kira then shoved the jewel shard into the skin. Instantly, she felt very revived. It was as if nothing had happened. Looking down at herself she relized that the wounds were healing.

"So that's why..." Koga muttered. Indeed, Kira had had the jewel shard all along, and it was the reason the demons had been chasing her in the first place.

(Note from author: For those in need of a reference refer to Chapter 1: Koga and read the first sentence. For those wondering why I didn't have the jewel shard's importance before... I don't know. Probably becasue I am not that smart. I just insulted myself... ouch. sob, sob For those who don't know what a jewel shard is- ahem- HAVE YOU EVER EVEN SEEN AN EPISODE OF INUYASHA!?!?!?!?!)

The jewel shard had been given to her by her father. He had found it hunting the day before she had left to find Koga. _"You might need this someday. Our tribe has been attacked much too often. I worry. They say that jewel shards gives great strength to demons." I know Daddy. I know. It's true. Maybe... you should have kept it._

"Kira? Kira? Uhhh... Kira?" Koga was saying. Kira shook her head.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Uhhh... I know that you have no where to go now..." Kira stiffened. Ouch. That hurt. Even if it was true Koga didn't have to strain her own suffering. Sensing her judgement on these words Koga hurridly continued.

"But, we're both wolf-demons... so...may-" Koga was cut off.

"Koga! Hey Koga! Over here!"

"Hakkaku and Ginta," Koga muttered. Two wolf-demons appeared on the hill looking very worn out and tired, huffing and puffing for breath. One had a mohawk and the other had very purple-white hair. Both were wearing fur and armor similar to Koga's. They started running towards Kira and Koga.

"Koga, if it's not so bold to ask, who is this?" one asked. Kira watched as Koga stiffened. She noticed that the two other wolf-demons were looking surprised. _Why?_

"This is the wolf-demon Kira. The one we were looking for. Now I've found her and we can go," Koga stated pointedly. Kira shot him a dirty look.

"What? It's not like I was going to become your friend or anything," he shot back. As Koga rambled on the two demons walked forward over to Kira.

"I'm Kakkaku and this is Ginta," the one with the mohawk said. "Please don't think little of Koga. He's actually changed his mind about a lot of people. He even has fallen in love with a hum-"

Koga had clonked Kakkaku over the head with his fist. Ginta was consoling Kakkaku over his sore head.

"We're leaving. Now. Good luck with finding Naraku," Koga rushed.

"Wait. Before they got here what were you going to say?" Kira asked.

"What? Nothing!" Koga hissed.

"Yes you were!" Kira's tail was now on end, fur spiked out. First he rubbed the salt in a new wound, now he was going to infect it with denying words that might have provided comfort.

"You were, you were, you were, you were!!!!" Kira shouted. _Jerk!_

"How old are you? Anyway, I was only going to offer that you come and travel with us. If your going to be looking for Naraku and all. But only becasue you could help... I mean, you have a jewel shard," Koga stated turned around, arms crossed.

_Is he... trying to be nice or something? Is he... blushing?!?! Why?_ Kira wondered.

"Koga?" Ginta asked awed.

"What? She could help! She's a lot more useful than you two!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later after much bikering and questioning Kira found herself running behind Koga with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"He's being really considerate," Ginta said to Kira.

"Yeah? How?" Kira said back, panting.

"You're still injured even with the jewel shard. Belive it or not, this is pretty slow for Koga. He must like you," Hakkaku said.

"Yeah?" This was all Kira could come up with. She still didn't know how she had agreed to travel as a pack with Koga and his wolves. So much had happened in the past 24 hours. It was hard to think that it was almost dark. _I'm getting tired... I wonder if Koga actually sleeps?! I don't care if we're both demons! This is physically impossible! Besides, I wouldn't have taken his rude offer if Kakkaku and Ginta hadn't persuaded me._

_"Besides, you're injured. You probably wouldn't be able to take on more demons if they attack at night. Between us, I would feel safer with Koga near."_

_Whatever Ginta. You keep thinking that. How can someone so great-looking be such a jerk?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Demon

Kira looked around her surroundings as Ginta and Hakkaku searched for firewood and food. She had finally convinced them that they could catch up to Koga later, even if he left them behind for tonight, and set up camp. Koga would be angry for sure, but he was the one who had offered to take her in in the first place. Kira really needed the rest. Her wounds were taking really long to heal, even with the jewel shard.

Sure enough, as if on que, Koga appeared just as Ginta finished setting up the fire.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he sneered.

"Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku shouted in surprise. They both looked over at Kira, who was lying down on her shawl, for support.

"We, Koga, are taking a much needed and earned rest. I thank you for saving me and offering to take me in with your traveling pack, however I will not abide that I die from lack of rest, food, and care," Kira sneered back. Koga opened his mouth to say something, but Kira cut him off.

"I am still injured Koga. Even with the jewel shard, I can't go much farther. Even Ginta and Hakkaku need a rest from time to time. I promise, in two or three days I'll be fine and we can go full speed ahead. But untill we get a scent of Naraku I'm not going to push myself." Kira paused to take a bite of an apple. "My father always told me to not overdo it."

Kira paused. Koga muttered something under his breath. Suddenly Kira was right at Koga's nose.

"Don't you ever insult my father! Never! Do you hear me!?" Kira shouted. Koga gulped. Ginta and Hakkaku glanced at each other.

"Right..," he mumbled. Kira sat back down at his feet.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "It's just... he was my friend. My kin..."

Koga walked over to the other end of the now blazing campfire. Ginta and Hakkaku were whispering to each other. Kira got up and put her shawl back on her shoulders. It was getting colder, and now that she thought about it, maybe this wasn't the best place to set up camp. It was very dark, and the trees and brush were so tall that it would be very hard to detect a scent of any on-coming enemies. Kira glanced over at Koga. His head was tilted to one side, and he was looking at the ground, as if considering something. Maybe Ginta and Hakkaku were right. It is kinda' comforting to have Koga here.

-----------------------------

Koga's two friends were snoring quietly over in a corner of the campsite. Kira and Koga sat across from each other in a stalemate gaze.

"What's the point of stopping to make camp and rest if you aren't resting?" Koga demanded.

"I have to keep watch for other demons," Kira replied.

"That's what I'm here for, stupid." Koga crossed his arms, but Kira still didn't go to sleep. An akward silence came over the two.

"So what relations did you have with my father?" Kira finally said. Koga didn't answer.

"Well?"

"One day some men from your tribe came and demanded my help to recieve a jewel shard. I was still injured from a previous battle trying to defend my own tribe, so I said no. Other wolf-demons from my tribe went with them. Only one came back with a jewel shard. But his body was under Naraku's spell, and the jewel shard turned out to be tainted. When I got to the scene, all the wolf-demons were slaughtered."

"I remember that day. I had wanted to go with those men, but I wasn't allowed becasue I was still a kid at the time. I remember no one came back. We had wanted the jewel shard for ourselves, because this was around the time the demons started attacking the village. But what's my father got to do with it?"

"Your father was the one who went out to look for the other men. I met up with him one day and I told him what had happened. He said I was an 'honorable man' for telling him what had happened," Koga finished. It was silent again.

"I loved my father." Koga looked up at Kira. She was sitting cross-legged with her head down, poking the dying fire with a stick.

Suddenly, the moment was broken. Koga stood up.

"Someone's coming," he said with a smirk. Kira lept up beside him. Hakkaku turned over in his sleep.

Koga was indeed right, for Kira's sensitive tail was standing on end. What she could not smell it could sense.

As if out of nowhere, the circle of trees surrounding the four burst on fire. They were trapped. Smoke blew all around, and as the wind shifted it stung Kira's now watering eyes. She turned and saw Koga posed and ready to fight. Now wanting to look the fool, Kira braced her arms out and stood in a stronger stance. Now they both stood back to back, waiting. All of the sudden, a blur jumped out of the hot flames.

"Yo."

A girl stood in the circle of flames with them now. Her arms had a light fire surrounding them, and she held them waist high. She was clearly a fire-bred demon. Koga shifted nervously beside her. Kira started getting nervous.

(Author's note: Real wolves hate fire. Why shouldn't wolf-demons?)

"You guys have jewel shards." The girl paused and smirked. "I'm gonna' make them mine!"

The demon unleashed a harder fire onto her arms and lept high up into the air. She really does look like a demon from Hell. The girl came down quicker than Kira had expected. The demon's mark hit. Kira and Koga were blown away from each other. When Kira stopped tumbleing she saw a burn mark on her arm. Damn. I gotta' be quicker. Kira lept up and ran fast towards her opponant. The demon turned and looked her way. She just stood there. Why? Why isn't she attacking? She jumped up and prepared herself to come down onto the girl's head. Just then the girl lowered her guard.

Kira came to a dead halt. This wasn't right. Why was this chick not attacking Kira? Just then a blur ran past Kira. Smack! Her leg's were knocked out from beneath her. I think I heard something twist! Sure enough, when Kira tried getting up, a sharp pain shot up her leg. She could stand, but it hurt.

"You're really weak, even with the jewel shard. And it looks like your own commrand ditched you," the demon said as she stood just yards away from Kira. The girl then snapped her fingers and a circle of fire surrounded Kira. I can't jump. To Kira's surprise Koga jumped into the ring of fire and grabbed Kira around her waist. He quickly lept out of the flames, Kira along-side him. They landed softly on the ground.

"Where were you?" Kira demanded. He turned.

"What do you mean? I was here the whole time!"

"Were not!" Kira limped over to him.

"Were too!"

"Yeah. I hate to break this up, but I really want those jewel shards. So if you don't mind..." The demon girl walked calmly towards the two. Her arms were still burning brightly. Koga turned to her. Kira noticed that he held something behind his back. She peered behind.

Without a word Koga moved his arms out from behind his back. In his hands he held a goatskin. He trew it towards the girl.

Sizzle...

"Augh!!!!" the demon screamed. She seemed to be in sevear pain. She stood soaked and her fire had gone out, along with the flames that had been previously surrounding them. So that's where he had been. Water. Why didn't I think of that?! Koga looked bored now that all the action was over. Kira wasn't going to be so sure. She limped over to the dazed demon and gave a swift punch to the face.

"O.k. o.k. I'll leave you alone! Just don't hit me anymore... I'm too tired to fight!" the girl begged.

"More like you're too afraid now that your flame's gone out," Kira snorted.

The girl yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "Naw... I just use most of that for effect. I'm just naturally lazy."

At this she sat down and stretched out.

"That's it!" Kira was confused now. What was with this girl?

"Yeah. I'm not gonna' get your jewel shards and that's all there is to it. I'm going to sleep now." There was a pause. "By the way, my name is Hikaru."

Koga and Kira shrugged at wach other. As Kira got ready to go to bed herself she noticed two things: 1. Koga was not going to sleep anytime soon. He glared towards the new commer. I don't blame him. What if she tries to steal the jewel shards away from us while we're sleeping?

The other was more amusing- Ginta and Hakkaku were still snoring quietly in their cornor of the charcoled camp. They had slept through the whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: His Lover, Her Rival

Kira was franticly trying hard to keep up with Koga. There was no way she was going to be mocked like this. Far behind her Ginta and Hakkaku were panting hard; Hakkaku tripped over himself. Their new companion, Hikaru, who had told them that morning she was going to travel with them, was even farther still, strolling along and setting leaves that fell off the trees on fire.

"I'm telling you, Naraku's near-by!" Koga had growled earlier. Kira raised her head to sniff the air. _Bull._ _I don't smell anything. _It didn't matter though. Right now, all she was concerned about was proving herself as strong if not stronger than Koga. And sadly, tripping over a root, she was not doing well.

All of the sudden, she stopped. And sniffed. There was a stench in the air. Something she had smelled before was coming from the East direction. Looking ahead, Koga seemed to get a wiff too. He grinned. _Oh man... this is so not Naraku..._

Koga went running. Again. Nothing new.

As Kira came upon the scene, she heard a guy yelling, Koga shouting profanities, a girl's voice say "Sit Boy" and then a **"thud"**.

Now she realized that the scent she smelled was a girl and a dog. Or looking at the ears and human skin, a half-breed demon dog.

Koga was holding the hand of a young girl, looking about 16 or so, who was wearing funny white and green short kimono. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Sitting next to them, cursing under his breath, was a dog demon, with long white hair and dog ears, wearing a bright red kimono. Kira noticed that he was clutching the hilt of a very dirty looking sword that was attached to his side.

Koga seemed to know this weird pair.

Kira for some reason couldn't bring herself to go over there. Instead, she hid behind a tree and peaked her head out.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's looking very pale. You quite obviously haven't been taking care of her," Koga shot out. The dog-demon, now deamed as Inuyasha, looked like he was about to beat Koga's head in.

"Kagome, I was nearby and I smelled your sweet scent, and couldn't help but come and see you."

The girl, AKA Kagome, was looking flattered and flustered at the same time. She was trying to grasp her hand back, but Koga was holding on to it tightly. She looked around and then stopped, looking right in Kira's direction. Koga and Inuyasha followed her gaze.

Kira tried to hide herself best as she could, but Kagome came over to the tree she was hiding in. Koga followed.

"Didn't think you were the shy type," he called up the tree. Kira just sneered and stuck her tounge out at him. "I didn't want to ruin your romance!" Kira shot back. She was pleased when Koga looked flustered.

_Loser._

"Koga, you know this demon?" Kagome asked. Kira decided to be the answerer here.

"I'm Kira. I'm a wolf-demon like Koga, I just came from a different tribe. He, umm..., kinda' saved me from a demon attack." The past-tense word, "came", felt sticky on her tounge. Who was this girl anyway?

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Kagome. And this is Inuyasha!" the girl replied with almost too much energy. The boy walked up to them. _He's very handsome... I bet he's..._

"Are you two mates?" Kira accidentally spat out. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and jumped away from each other.

"No!" Koga shouted out. "Inuyasha's just a mutt I let her hang around her. Kagome's **my** future mate."

"Koga..." Kagome warned.

"Oh," was all Kira could manage.

"We're not really," Kagome protested to Kira later at the late night campfire.

"Oh, so Inuyasha's your mate."

"I'm not anyone's mate! And stop using that word!" But then Kagome seemed to fade off into deep thought. _She likes Inuyasha though, I can tell._

Everyone had caught up, and now they were all eating a strange substance from Kagome's world called "Ramen". Kira had found her new facorite food. It was Heaven.

_I don't like Kagome very much. How can he like this hussy? What's she got that makes her so great? How..._ Kira broke her chopstick in half by accident. _Wait. What am I thinking? This is messed up! I can't think like this..._

"Hikaru. I never got to know you... where do you come from?"

"I dont' know..." Hikaru started nervously. "I just... I don't remember much. I've always drifted from family to family, taking shelter wherever I could afford it. It's hard though. Not many people trust demons anymore. It's why I want jewel shards. So I can figure more about my past and not have to deal with the assholes who hate our kind." This was not a good day for chopsticks. Another pair snapped in the hands of Hikaru.

"It's why I feel bad for him." She pointed towards Inuyasha. "He's half-demon, isn't he Kagome?"

Kagome nodded sadly.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked. She had never experienced any abondonment before. She had never really traveled long enough to ever have to have any communication with humans, until now.

"Well, because he's half human, the demons don't accept him, and because he's half demon, human's aren't very fond of him either."

"But," Kagome cut in, "because of both sides, he can do so much more than anyone I know."

"Depressing..." Kira said outloud. Kagome and Hakaru both looked up and noticed that Kira was looking over at Koga.

"Inuyasha, for the last time, you better keep your paws offa' Kagome or I'm gonna' hunt you down..." Koga was on rampage again and it continued to get worse as Inuyasha lept up and started chasing Koga around.

"Today's the day I slit you open wolf!"

"Kagome, he really likes you, doesn't he?"

"I don't know. I think he just acts like it more than he really does... Kira?" Kagome questioned.

"Huh?"

"You have a thing for Koga, don'tcha'?" She grinned slyly.

"I do not! I swear I don't! I only veiw him as a way to find Naraku!" Kira protested.

"Right..."

"I don't!"

Later that night, Koga and Hikaru were put on watch, while the other's slept. Hikaru had been glaring at Koga all night, and now when she spoke, the tone was icy.

"Koga?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to chill around Kagome, exspecially when Kira's around."

"Huh?"

"She's begginning to be attracted to you. You're hurting her by acting like a goddammed floozy around Kagome."

"Why should I care? I've only known her for three days! I only dragged her along 'cause I owe it to her father."

"That's just it you idiot. She has no one else but you now. Your her only comrad. **You are **her family now. It's how she views it. I know, she does."

"Hmph."

"Besides," Hikaru made a face, "Kagome likes Inuyasha. I can tell you that, and I've only talked to her once."

Then she turned and muttered under her breath "Dipshit".

"I heard that."

"Well, you need to think about others beside yourself! Do you know what it's like to have no family assole?"

"Never cared."

"Augh!" Hikaru flicked her thumb under her forfinger, and as if she had lit a 21st-century lighter, a small flame appeared onto her thumb. Keeping Koga distracted with dialouge, she started holding the flame under Koga's tail.

"So, I heard about your pack. Great leadership skills. They can all walk in a straight line in the Underworld now."

"You don't know what happened!" Koga was getting very mad now.

"Yes, I do. You couldn't keep them in line, so after sending the people you valued as family into a demon's trap, you went after them yourself, only to lose a few jewel shards. Oh, and your family. But, hey, you never cared, have you?"

Koga was silent and turned back to watch. Listening, he heard a slight sizzle. "What in the world?" he muttered.

All of the sudden: "Is something burning?"

Kira was up and running now. Something was cooking. _Breakfast._

Koga looked around. Hikaru was trying her hardest to look innocent. Koga peared behind him.

"Nagaghghgh!!!!" He lept up and quickly found out that if he wasn't going to act quickly, the term "asshole" wasn't going to be able to be used towards himself anymore.

Kira tried to look concerend, but decided it was too early in the morning to care and dramatically slept on.


End file.
